Now Listen Here, Malfoy
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: In all the preparation, all the nerves, all the worry, no one had bothered to warn him about the youngest Weasley..."But I swear, if you do one thing to hurt her, if I see or hear one tear escape from her eyes because of you..."


**Because who doesn't love an overprotective Weasley?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The palms of his hands were sweating badly, his grey eyes were darting around the room at an extremely alarming pace (one that would have any healer worried), and his immediate, gut instinct was to run from the room, screaming as he went. However, he stayed put, he owed her that much. He _could _handle this. Unfortunately, Scorpius Malfoy made the mistake of making eye contact with the other occupant of the room, and this, more than anything, made him want to disapparate on the spot.

In reality, he shouldn't have been that scared. His companion was slightly shorter than him, _and_ a couple years younger, the kid was still in Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! Surely he had no reason to be worried. What's the worst that could happen? Nothing too bad, surely.

Wrong answer. A lot could happen. Scorpius gulped nervously as caught the eyes of the boy in front of him, the dark brown eyes that were glaring at him.

Hugo Weasley stood in front of the Malfoy heir, his lanky arms folded across his chest, his freckled face glaring at Scorpius so intensely that it was surprising that the blonde man hadn't wet his pants. However, Hugo didn't seem to feel the need to ease up his glare on the Slytherin (or was it ex-Slytherin now that he had graduated?) and continued to size the young man up, looking for any possible signs of weakness.

Scorpius clasped his sweaty hands together awkwardly and released the almost at once, just for something to do, still trying to look anywhere but the 16 year old boy in front of him. No one had warned him about this encounter, they'd all been preparing him for a different one, one that had gone surprisingly smoothly (or at least, Ron Weasley hadn't killed him, which he had taken as a good sign). Unfortunately, in all the preparation, all the nerves, all the worry, no one had bothered to warn him about the youngest Weasley.

Scorpius had thought that the worst was over, apparently, he was wrong. Never, in all his life, had he been subjected to such as a glare as the one he was receiving now. And, to be quite frank, he was scared shitless.

Noticing the fear on his companion's face, Hugo Weasley's lips curved into a smirk. He continued to stand there for a few minutes, simply smirking at the young man in front of him, enjoying the pain and nerves he was causing.

After a little while (which felt like an age to Scorpius), Hugo decided to speak. The smirk was gone from the teenager's face; the glare had resumed his face.

"Now listen here, Malfoy." he said slowly and menacingly.

"Yes." Scorpius responded in as a controlled voice as he could manage.

"No talking." Hugo snapped. Scorpius just nodded, not wanting to angry him any more than he already had.

"Now, I know you've got everyone else convinced. But you haven't got me near it. I know everyone else, Al, Lily, Uncle Harry, Mum, Merlin, even _James_ thinks you're an alright bloke, but I don't believe them." Hugo told him. "I don't believe you're a good bloke at all. I saw her last year and she was _distraught_. She was in _tears_, alright? Over you_. _All because perfect, wonderful, Scorpius Malfoy would never like her back. And you know what? It wasn't right. She shouldn't be with some bloke who made her _cry_. She shouldn't be with some guy who hurts her, okay? I don't trust you. I don't want you anywhere near her."

Scorpius didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't very well say he'd stay away. As selfish as it was, he didn't know what it would do to _him_. Luckily, the angry Weasley had started up again.

"But, as it's ultimately her decision, there's nothing I can do about the fact that she wants to be with you. But I swear..." Hugo said threateningly, taking a few steps forward, glaring at the pale man in front of him "If you do _one _thing to hurt her, if I hear or see _one _tear escape her eyes because of you, if I even get _one_ _suspicion_ that you're playing her, or cheating on her, or physically hurting her then you better watched out. If you hurt her, unintentionally or not, I _will_ hunt you down, Malfoy. I won't stop until I find you, alright. And believe me, when I've found you, you'll wish you were dead."

Scorpius didn't know how, but the boy's glare had intensified and Scorpius was trying to run, he really was, but his feet wouldn't allow him to move. They were stuck, immobile, paralysed. He was trapped there, rooted to the spot by irrational fear of the sixteen year old boy in front of him.

"Alright, I'm ready!"As the sound of a new voice entered the living room, Hugo Weasley backed away from Scorpius and turned around to watch the new person enter the room. Scorpius let out the breath he had been holding and looked to the doorway where she was standing.

Of course Rose Weasley was his saviour. Long red curls hung loosely around her heart shaped face, her pink coloured lips pulled back into a smile and her bright blue eyes were sparkling merrily at him. She walked over to stand in front of him, the spot which her younger brother had just vacated as the teen slunk out of the room.

"What's up with you?" Rose asked with a grin as she eyed her boyfriend's face, much paler than usual, and his grey eyes that flicked towards the door every few seconds.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." Scorpius reassured her, giving her the first smile he'd given in that room.

"You sure?" She asked, he nodded. "Okay then, let's get going."

And with that, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. As they walked out the front door and down the garden path, Rose asked him a question.

"What did my brother want?"

"Oh nothing, just...uh...you know, getting to know me." Scorpius said nervously as his head flicked back towards the white house. He swore he could see his girlfriend's brother's glare from the leftmost window on the second floor, and gulped again.

"Really? Because you looked like you wanted to run from the house." Rose chuckled. "Don't worry about him; he's still bitter about Ally Finnigan breaking up with him last week."

"Yeah, sure." Scorpius said. However, he'd known the Weasleys for almost eight years, he knew Hugo was perfectly serious, bitter about his relationship with Finnigan or not. He knew that if he ever put a toe out of line when it came to Rose, he'd face some very severe consequences from the youngest of the Weasley clan.

_Don't worry about it, Scorpius, _he thought to himself,_ you'd never hurt Rose, not in a million years._ He shuddered at the thought. One could only imagine the horrors Hugo Weasley would have in store for him if he did.

"_I_ will_ hunt you down, Malfoy. I won't stop until I find you, alright. And believe me, when I've found you, you'll wish you were dead."_

Well, he gulped again nervously; he wouldn't like to think about it.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. I love Hugo; he's so cute and sweet. There just aren't enough stories about him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story. Please feel free (and please do) drop me a review and give me thoughts on it.

**Thanks again!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
